Rubén Cerda
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = José Rubén Cerda (hijo) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Ruben Cerda Rubén Cerda es un actor mexicano que ha participado en cine, televisión, teatro y doblaje. Carrera Ha sobresalido por su trabajo en teatro, doblaje y televisión, prestó su voz a Barney en la serie Barney y sus amigos reemplazando al también actor José Carlos Moreno debido a su fallecimiento. También ha doblado a Mickey Mouse desde 1998 en proyectos de Disney, como Mickey celebra la Navidad, El show del ratón, Mickeymanía y Fantasía 2000. . Ha participado en muchas películas de la misma casa productora como ''Bichos, una aventura en miniatura (donde dobló a Strudel "Hemlich") y Las locuras del emperador (donde dobló a Kronk). Prestó su voz para el protagonista Horton en la película Horton y el mundo de los Quién. En televisión ha destacado por su trabajo en telenovelas como Amor gitano, Alegrijes y rebujos, Lola, érase una vez, Amorcito corazón y Porque el amor manda. También participó en la telenovela La fuerza del destino. En teatro ha participado en infinidad de obras como El soldadito de plomo, Peter Pan el musical, Marcelino, pan y vino, Qué Plantón, En Roma el amor es broma y El Príncipe y el Mendigo entre muchas otras. Además es un destacado locutor, ha prestado su voz para gran cantidad de comerciales y anuncios de TV mexicanos. [[Archivo:Donkeykong.jpg|thumb|218px|'Donkey kong', es uno de los personajes que dobló.]] [[Archivo:Mickey-Mouse.jpg|thumb|218px| Rubén Cerda fue la voz recurrente de Mickey Mouse de 1998 a 2004 y actualmente lo sigo doblando ocasionalmente.]] Filmografía Películas animadas Wayne Allwine ' * Mickey celebra la navidad - Mickey Mouse * Fantasía 2000 - Mickey Mouse * La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Mickey Mouse * El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos - Mickey Mouse (Segundo y tercer loops) * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - Strudel * Toy Story 2 - Strudel * Las Locuras del Emperador - Kronk * Las Locuras de Kronk - Kronk * Coraline y la puerta secreta - Charlie Jones/Otro Padre * Madagascar 2- Zuba * Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Horton el Elefante (Jim Carrey) * Robots - Manivela * El espanta tiburones - Camarón * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia- Kirk, el Leñador * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Dino Spumonni * Tom y Jerry y el anillo mágico - Droopy * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Mostachón (diálogos) * La bella y la bestia - Canción "Ser Humano Otra Vez" (Edición Especial 2001) * La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar - Dash * Un cuento de navidad - Crashit * El príncipe de Egipto - Voces Adicionales * Bartok, el magnífico - Zozi * Todos los perros van al cielo 2 - Red (canciones) * La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot - Devon (canciones) * Una tierna historia navideña - Cara Cortada (canciones) * El extraño mundo de Jack - Oogie Boogie * Rio - Pedro * Stuart Little 3 - Voz cantada Series animadas * Ever After High - Narrador * Las Nuevas Locuras del Emperador - Kronk * El show del ratón - Mickey Mouse * Los patos astutos - Raul * Donkey Kong Country - Donkey Kong * Sonic Underground - Sleet * Pippi Longstocking - Thunder-Karlsson * Mickeymanía - Mickey Mouse Películas 'Anthony Anderson * PJ en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) * T.K. Johnson en Red de corrupción (2001) (redoblaje) Otros * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Enfermero (Kevin Hart) (2010) * Rubias por todos lados - Leo (2008) * Fragmentos del destino - Fingers (Andy Garcia) (2007) * La terminal - Joy Mulroy (Chi McBride) (2004) * Austin Powers en Goldmember - Marraneo Pérfido (2002) * La herencia del Sr. Deeds - Cantante de ópera (2002) * Alta velocidad - Crusher (1er doblaje) (2001) * Dr. Dolittle 2 - Zarigüeya (2001) * El Grinch - El Grinch (Voz cantada) (Jim Carrey) (2000) * El patriota - Howard (2000) * Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones - Planta verde (1999) * El hombre bicentenario - Rupert Burns (1999) * La novicia rebelde - Barón Von Trapp (Voz Cantada) (Bill Lee) (Redoblaje) (1965) Series de televisión *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Marshall Eriksen (Jason Segel) (canción "Nothing Suits Me Like a Suit") * Barney y sus amigos - Barney (2ª Voz en reemplazo, luego de la muerte de José Carlos Moreno) / Sr. Boyd * El mundo del Dr.Seuss - Horton * La Ventana de Alegra - Buffer * La isla Gollah Gollah - Ron Actuación en TV * Estrellados (2013) * Porque el amor manda (2012).....Gilberto Godinez * Zacatillo (2010)....Padre * Amorcito Corazon (2011) Padre Benito * Una Familia Con Suerte (2011).... Doctor De Pina * En nombre del amor (2009) .... Juez ("en esta novela bajó de peso") * ¡Qué tarde tan padre! (2008) .... Él mismo * Objetos perdidos (2007) .... Gordo * Lola: Érase una vez (2007) .... Antonino * Vecinos (2006) .... Gringo * VidaTv (2005) .... Angostín * Alborada (2005) * Par de ases (2005) .... Varios personajes * Alegrijes y rebujos (2004) .... Fito Maldonado * Don Francisco presenta (2004) .... Él mismo * Ya no los hacen como antes (2003) * De pocas, pocas pulgas Bruno (2003) * La Casa De La Risa (2003) .... Varios Personajes * Buitres al acecho (2001) .... Padre * Cero en conducta (1999) .... Gordonio (2000-2002) * Amor gitano (1999) .... Quintín * ¡Ay María qué puntería! (1998) * Las travesuras de Veronica (1995) .... Rubén Teatro * Que Plantón (2009) * Fabrica de santa * La Villa de Santa * Peter Pan * Tom Sawyer * Pinocho (El Musical) * El Príncipe y el Mendigo * Anastasia (El Musical) * Sorpresas (Nun-sense a men) * En Roma el amor es broma. (A funny thing happened on the way to the forum) * Travesuras en domingo * Cuento de navidad (Scrooge) * Marcelino pan y vino (Marcelino Bread and Wine) * El día que la hojita 53 perdió sus letras * Rapunzel y la bruja (Rapunzel and the witch) * Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra * Peter Pan (El Musical) * Fantastikos (The Fantasticks) * Un tipo con suerte (The moust happy fella) * El Mago de Oz (El musical) - (The wonderful wizard of Oz) * Hermano Sol, Hermana Luna (Brother Sun, Sister Moon) * Soldadito de plomo (The lead little soldier) * Breve sueño (brief dream) * La Garita (The gate box) * El Engaño (The trickery) * Dracunejo (Bunnycula) * Radio City Christmas Espectacular c/ "Las Rockets" Anuncios para TV * Lobo de Caperucita Roja (junto con Cristina Hernández) en algunos anuncios del IMSS en 1995. Comerciales *Ha participado en Jingles para marcas como: Coca Cola, Cigarros Brodway, Supermatic, Palacio de Hierro, Manzanita Sol, Jumex, Tía Rosa, DHL, etc. Como Actor y Modelo ha hecho más de 350 comerciales. en su mayoría como Santa Claus. La Lechera, Inverlat ,HP, Telmex Prodigy 2006, Martí, Hermanos Vazquez (Campañas Navideñas desde Dic.1998 a 2008), Salinas y Rocha (Campañas Navideñas), Elektra (campañas Navideñas) Gordo del millón, Lotería Nacional –Péguele al Gordo y Lotogol, El gordo de la lotería, El gordo millonario, Sal de Uvas Picot, Mattel, Marca Olimpica, Colchones Atlas, Banco del Atlántico, Banorte, Prodigy, Chrysler y Chocolates Carlos V. Enlaces externos *Página web oficial *Perfil en Linkedin Reafirma-T Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos